


Summer Skin

by thegreatandterriblematt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandterriblematt/pseuds/thegreatandterriblematt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf meets Baywatch: Derek Hale edition.</p><p> </p><p>Based on this picture and prompt <br/>(http://stereksextape.tumblr.com/post/57761612843/stereksextape-original-image-from-hotstudpix).</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr; I posted it here with some corrections and minor alterations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Skin

"Stiles," Derek growled, voice dangerously low, "These no fit."

"Sure they do, buddy," Stiles said, helplessly trying to swallow his snickers of laughter before they made it out of his throat. Derek had the kind of ominous thunderstorm-y kind of expression that generally forecasted pain in Stiles's immediate future. "They're meant to be tight. Streamlined. You'll be the fastest werewolf in the ocean, wearing those."

Derek was still looking murderous, hands clenched into fists by his sides. "I'm taking them off."

"Woah," Stiles said, eyes flickering automatically down to the rather prominent bulge that was barely being concealed by the scrap of black lycra. "Oh, you mean changing. Right." 

He hoped his blush wasn't as obvious as it felt. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, a laugh, when he and Scott decided everyone needed a break, and who didn't like swimming, but then Derek had tried to wriggle out of it by saying he didn't have any swimwear, and Stiles had to be the idiot who thought it would be hilarious to lend Derek some speedos. He was beginning to feel like the joke was on him. "Hey, you can't back out now. We're going to the beach, and we're having fun."

Derek looks at him, raising a single eyebrow expressively. Stiles isn't sure how he manages to convey that much doubt with just an eyebrow, but he does. "Fun."

"Right, Derek. I know your life has been deeply tragic, but I'm sure you've heard of the concept," he counters, because broody assholes with terrifyingly bushy eyebrows are no match for his wit.

"Funny, Stiles," Derek said flatly, "Don't you have anything a little less," he made a face and gestured towards his crotch as if it physically hurt him to try and describe them, "tight?"

"Woah," Stiles stared at Derek wide-eyed. It was hard to tell with Derek, since his face seemed to be stuck on the permanently-miserable setting, but Stiles would swear Derek looked almost... uncomfortable. "Are you feeling self-conscious?" 

Stiles is an asshole, he will freely admit it. He laughed. "Trust me, you have nothing to feel self-conscious about." Stiles resolutely tried not leer too obviously.

"I'm not self-conscious," Derek hissed, but the tops of his ears were tinged with red. 

"You sure? Because those ears really are prominent," Peter remarked, appearing creepily from seemingly nowhere (but most likely the kitchen). 

"Shut up, Peter," Derek said balefully, and Stiles was glad that Peter had distracted Derek. Hopefully, Derek would forget to blame Stiles for the speedos, but if nothing else, it gave him a chance to gawp at Derek without him noticing. 

"I told Talia she should have them pinned," Peter said, gazing at Derek's ears mournfully. 

Derek actually growled, under his breath, but loud enough that Stiles with his less-than-amazing human hearing caught the sound, and stomped off upstairs.

Stiles couldn't stop himself from watching him go. The view of his ass was incredible. 

"He's always been so sensitive about those ears," Peter smirked, "At least those speedos draw attention to another part of his body, right?" He gave Stiles a knowing look, "You could always offer to rub sun-cream on his back when we get to the beach."

"Shut up, Peter," Stiles muttered, trying valiantly not to picture it. Yeah. This was definitely a bad idea.

Peter laughed ridiculously loudly, and Stiles glared at him, "I helped kill you once, you know."


End file.
